Joker's lovers, Sadayo Kawakami
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a one shot smut story with our main man Ren "Joker" Amamiya and his love of choice his teacher Sadayo Kawakami, yeah, yeah don't judge me! Anyway after completing an assignment for the twin wardens, they reward him with a book which allows him to get closer to any girl he chooses, might be more, IDK, but this is rated M for the fun stuff and read and review!


A Night Of Romance With Kawakami

(Opening A/N: Okay this is going to be a total one shot story which is going to feature both Joker and one of the confidants let's go with Sadayo Kawakami and let's say this is the extra mile you need to go if you truly want to really max out your confidant arcana and this is a major what if they added in the game and the Puritans just had a field day with this…but I digress, and it seems that Joker has decided to offer his teacher/girlfriend to a love hotel in the Red Light district, and I've wanted to try to make a love scene with some of the Persona stories and I'm also going to see how many people will either just turn away from this or if they might put a fave on it, but don't follow it though, it's only a one shot! Also my writing style and choices of how I ship characters is not for everyone so if I trigger you, don't take your frustrations out on me because I've had one person troll me six times sending me a death threat and even went as far as telling me to take my anime and shove it up my a** but anyway, this story is rated M for Nudity and lemon as for the disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 for that is owned by Atlus along with its creators, so without further ado...let's get into it!)

[Red Light District, Nighttime…]

Ren was waiting for his girlfriend as he stood outside a love hotel since she said that she was going to run a bit late, he received a book from Caroline and Justine, according to the twin wardens, with this book, he could be able to get closer to the woman he wants to be with and that was Sadayo Kawakami. He also brought a change of clothes since he was going to be staying the night at a love hotel.

"Hopefully you weren't waiting long master." A female voice came from behind him, it was his teacher/girlfriend Sadayo Kawakami.

"Just a few minutes, anyway, shall we go in?" Ren asked, and he gently took Kawakami's hand as the couple began to go inside, as soon as they were inside, there was a hotel clerk saw the couple as they began to look at the pictures of available rooms, and Kawakami found a room that she would like to share with Ren.

She and Ren then walked up to the clerk and chose the available room and the clerk handed the key to the room as both Ren and Kawakami both decided to head to the room.

Ren inserted the key into the lock as he then opens the door, he then picks up Kawakami as if she were a newly wedded wife and he used the back of his foot to close the door and Ren carried Kawakami to the bed, as soon as Kawakami was on the bed, Ren then climbed onto the bed and then he got on top of girlfriend, Kawakami blushed as she was about to share her first time with someone who was younger than her.

"Something wrong?" Rem asked, but she couldn't be able to tell him that she was still a virgin.

"Shouldn't we wash up first master?" Kawakami asked, but he wanted her even if she was sweaty from the maid work she did, so he gently shared a kiss with Kawakami as it didn't bother him, he then placed a hand on her soft supple breast as she was moaning pleasure.

"Well if this is your first time, I guess this is going to be a bit of a learning experience for the both of us." Rem said as he then began to slip his fingers under her shirt and slid it off.

Kawakami returned the favor as she removed Ren's shirt as well, Ren then reached behind Kawakami as he undid her bra as her breasts were revealed and Ren was getting excited.

He then gently licks and sucks on Kawakami's breasts as she began to moan lustfully and Ren took his hand as he reached in between her legs and he began to fondle her pussy, but he was blocked by her panties, so he gently took off Kawakami's bottoms and her panties showing off her nude body.

**Lemon in 3...2...1…**

Ren saw how beautiful Kawakami was when she was naked, and he then went down on the teacher as he then saw that Kawakami was clean and he could see her lips as he then gently began to lick and suck on Kawakami's pussy as she was arching her back and riding the waves of sexual pleasure making her more wet, he swirled his tongue deep inside of Kawakami's pussy as he tasted her love juice pouring out of it.

And it turns out that there was a bit of action going on in Ren's pants and Kawakami wanted to please Ren as well, but Ren wanted to make sure that Kawakami was sexually aroused as possible and Kawakami was on the verge of cumming.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" Kawakami said as she gripped the bedding and she climaxed into Ren's mouth and he enjoyed it!

Kawakami then undid Ren's pants as she then saw that he had a hard seven inch cock and she then gently wrapped her fingers around his cock and she gently began licking it and even kissing the head the. She slips it into her mouth as she began to suck on Ren's cock.

Kawakami then bobbed her head back and forth as she kept sucking Ren's cock as he had his hands on the back of Kawakami's head and enjoyed the fellatio he was getting from Kawakami.

He couldn't hold back, he then gritted his teeth and shot his first load of cum into Kawakami's mouth.

But it turned out that Ren was still hard and he wants to put it into Kawakami's wet pussy.

So Joker took his still erect cock and stroke it against Kawakami's pussy, she began to blush wanting his hard cock inside of her.

"Please put it in master." Kawakami said as he gently inserted his cock inside Kawakami and he then broke her hymen.

The student and the teacher now have become one person, Kawakami was surprised that she was giving her first to a student, but he chose her because he loved her.

"Are you alright? I can wait a minute if it's painful for you." Rem offered, and Kawakami wrapped her legs around Ren as he slowly began to thrust inside his beloved teacher, pain soon changed to pleasure as she got used to the feeling of Ren's cock.

Ren then began to play with Kawakami's breasts making her enjoy the experience as he kept thrusting deep and even hitting her womb, she then reached out and wrapped her arms around Ren's neck pulling him in as the two lover's began to kiss.

Ren and Kawakami swirled their tongues in each others mouths as they were panting and moaning lustfully.

Ren then began to thrust slowly as Kawakami was slowly having the pain of losing her virginity to pleasure as Kawakami was beginning to notice that this wasn't having sex, she looked deep into Ren's eyes as she saw a reflection of herself and this was making love.

Kawakami loved Ren not as a student, but as a man even though he was only 16, but she was the luckiest woman to have such a wonderful person like Rem Amamiya as a boyfriend.

"Please do me harder master." Kawakami panted as Ren grabbed Kawakami's waist and began thrusting inside her.

With each thrust, Kawakami was swimming in absolute desire with Ren guiding her to the promiseland of climaxing.

"I can't hold back, I'm going to cum!" Ren panted as Kawakami was about to cut as well.

"Go ahead master, I want to vim with you." Kawakami said and Ren thruster several times before he shot his load and Kawakami also exploded with her love juices as well and Ren laid right next to Kawakami as his warm sperm flowed out of Kawakami's pussy.

"Thank you for being my first master." Kawakami said, and she along with Ren both held hands as they have become lovers.

Soon after both Ren and Kawakami fell asleep and they were both caressing each other and even sleeping in each other's arms.

This was a special moment for both Ren and Kawakami as they shared their love and little did they know that one of Ren's sperm cells made it into Kawakami's ovaries and began to fertilize it.

[The End]

(A/N: Well I hate to say this, but please don't follow this story because it's only a one shot and I do have a goal as well for this, if I can hit either 50+ reviews or 100+ Favorites then I'll do another one shot with another girl, sadly I won't do Futaba because she's way too homely for my taste, and I'll switch up the girls along with the location of where the fun is going to happen, and I will be happy to do another one if you send me your reviews or smash that favorite button like it's your very special waifu! So until the next project this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
